This invention relates generally to aroma-dispensing stickers that are attachable to an article of clothing or any other surface, and more particularly to a sticker having an applique sheet which is contoured and otherwise formed to represent an odoriferous object such as a fruit or flower, the scent dispensed by the sticker simulating the characteristic natural odor of this object.
As used herein, the terms "aroma" and "scent" are not limited to pleasant or savory fragrances but encompass all known odors, whether agreeable or offensive, which are characteristic of odoriferous objects. The term "odoriferous object" includes not only cooked foods and fruits, but animals such as skunks, which exude easily recognized and distinctive odors.
Aroma-producing chemicals are incorporated in numerous products on the market: cosmetics, soaps, scented papers, tobacco and many types of household products. Though most chemical aromas are created with a pleasing effect in mind, other functions are served thereby. Thus it is the common practice to add to an otherwise odorless fuel gas which is toxic, a pungent odor which functions to warn those who sense this odor that a gas line leak exists.
It is now possible to chemically-synthesize aromas to set moods, associations and reactions, in addition to these aromas that are aesthetically pleasing but otherwise without meaning.
Volatile oils and other scent-producing substances used in perfumes were originally derived from natural substances. However, once the chemical composition of any of these substances is identified, the same composition, however complex, can in most cases now be duplicated by organic synthesis. Representative of such duplications are the following familiar scents and their related compounds:
Apple--Geranyl PA1 Lemon--Citral PA1 Pine--Bornyl Isovalerate PA1 Strawberry--Ethylmethylpehnyl glycidate.
Currently, a popular practice is to sew, iron on or otherwise attach to T-shirts and other garments ornamental appliques which usually take the form of fabrics or sheets cut out in decorative patterns. Such appliques are permanently attached to the article of clothing and cannot readily be removed should the wearer wish to change or discard the applique.
It is also known to adhere scent-producing stick-on tabs to articles of clothing. Thus the Lindenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,754 shows a stick-on sachet for a perfume, the sachet adhering to the surface of the clothing. Lelicoff, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,995, discloses a stick-on tab which exudes an insect repellent. But the odors produced by such prior art tabs have to relation at all to the configuration of the tabs.